1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of gas discharge devices, and more particularly discharge devices for use in various applications, including without limitation, voltage stabilizers, gasotrons, noise generators, gas-discharge light devices, neon lamps, low pressure fluorescent mercury lamps, high pressure fluorescent mercury lamps, bactericidal lamps, eritem lamps, high pressure mercury lamps, high pressure mercury-quartz lamps, super high pressure mercury-quartz lamps, super high pressure gas lamps, low and high pressure sodium lamps, metal-halide lamps, spectral lamps, and a multitude of other applications
2. Description of the Related Art